Memory
by Enagem
Summary: Après le 3x21. Suite au sortilège de Bonnie, Klaus est coincé dans le corps de Tyler durant quelques semaines où il reste caché avant de pouvoir retrouver son propre corps. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie d'aller rendre visite à Caroline sous cette forme là afin d'en profiter un peu...


_Bonjour à tous chers futurs lecteurs ! Peut être que certains l'ont vu, j'ai publié puis supprimé mon OS avant de le republier, oui, moi avoir du mal avec le système de publication mais je vais m'y habituer :)_

_Cela fait très très longtemps que j'écris mais je n'ai jamais osé soumettre mes écrits, aujourd'hui je franchis enfin le pas. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'espère que cela plaira._

_Enjoy !_

_**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, les merveilleux personnages de TVD eux, appartiennent à qui de droit._

* * *

_Contexte : Après le 3x21. Suite au sortilège de Bonnie, Klaus est coincé dans le corps de Tyler durant quelques semaines où il reste caché avant de pouvoir retrouver son propre corps. (Il n'est pas au courant de la transformation d'Elena mais cela importe peu). Il ne résiste pas à l'envie d'aller rendre visite à Caroline sous cette forme là afin d'en profiter un peu.._.

**J**'étais sauvé. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour me tuer, j'étais encore là, bien vivant. Et ce, grâce à la même sorcière qui avait cherché un an comment m'anéantir, quelle ironie du sort ! D'accord, j'étais coincé dans le corps de ce louveteau de Tyler mais cela aurait pu être pire ! Je devais rester ainsi un mois et me faire le plus discret possible sur les ordres de Bonnie. Il faut dire que tout le monde croyait que j'étais mort, que Tyler était mort. Les pauvres, ils ne se doutaient pas que l'un de nous était bien mort et que ce n'était pas celui qu'ils auraient souhaités voir mourir.

**J**e jubilais, leur petite troupe se fissurait. Bonnie, leur sorcière bien aimée m'avait sauvé et avait du sacrifier Tyler. Pour les sauver eux aussi puisque je les avais tous engendrés mais le résultat était le même. J'étais vivant et je savais déjà que cela ne plairait pas à grand monde. Ces idiots de frères Salvatore n'avaient pas péri avec moi mais manifestement ils ne s'en formalisaient pas et continuaient leur vie sans trouver que quelque chose clochait. J'avais prévenue la sorcière qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi d'Elijah qui ne serait pas dupe. Nous nous sommes alors décidés pour me retransférer dans mon corps le plus tôt possible. En attendant je me cachais et je n'avais de contact qu'avec Bonnie. Depuis les adieux de ce cher Tyler avec Caroline, tous le croyait mort, il fallait être discret jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune où l'échange pourrait de nouveau avoir lieu.

**D**écidément cette situation me plaisait. Je n'étais pas mort alors que cet insignifiant petit Tyler qui retenait toujours Caroline sous son joug, si. J'avais donc le champ libre de ce coté. Et puisque j'avais un mois à ne rien faire, ignorant les ordres de Bonnie, je décidais donc de mettre à profit le peu que pourrait m'apporter cet inutile corps, c'est a dire me rapprocher davantage de Caroline. C'est donc par une nuit douce que je me faufilais par la fenêtre entr'ouverte de la chambre de cette dernière. Elle n'était pas là. Je décidais donc de l'attendre patiemment, assis sur une chaise et les jambes étalées sur son bureau. Elle ne fut pas longue, quelques minutes plus tard, elle poussait la porte de sa chambre, le visage ravagé par les larmes et la douleur. Pendant un moment je crus ressentir un pincement dans ce cœur mort qui n'était pas le mien mais cette curieuse sensation disparut bien vite laissant place à l'étonnement : Caroline venait de s'évanouir à ma vue. Je m'attendais plus à une explosion de joie en fait, puis des embrassades fougueuses, un peu comme nos adieux lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé alors qu'elle croyait dire au revoir à Tyler. Ou à de l'incompréhension à la rigueur. J'aurais aussi accepté la terreur à la limite mais devant l'évanouissement je ne savais que faire. Gentleman, je décidais donc de la prendre dans mes bras pour la porter à son lit, puis, envahit d'un nouvel élan de courage, protégé par ce corps qui n'était pas le mien, je pris la liberté de m'étendre à coté d'elle pour attendre qu'elle se réveille. Ce qui se produisit quelques minutes plus tard.

**C**aroline était très pale, chancelante, elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'amour et de promesses, j'en oubliais presque que ce regard était destiné à un autre. Quand je pris la parole, elle frissonna. Je prononçais son nom juste pour voir quel effet çà lui ferait murmuré ainsi par l'autre. Je trouvais cela intéressant de pouvoir tester tel un scientifique l'effet que ce louveteau avait sur elle, même si je ne ressentais que du mépris pour cet hybride de bas étage. Elle détourna son regard puis sembla en proie à un débat intérieur complexe. Je la laissais se murer dans un silence lourd. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, je m'attendais à tous sauf à cela.

« Quelle sotte je fais. Tu vois Tyler, je suis si faible sans toi que j'ai besoin de te construire un fantôme, une image branlante pour te garder près de moi, seulement quelques jours après ta mort. Je sais que ce n'est pas réel. J'ai trop souffert ces derniers temps pour croire que je suis encore lucide et que tu es revenu, je sais bien que c'est impossible même si j'ai envie de croire que si ».

Autant vous dire que j'étais agacé et en colère aussi. Moi qui comptais en profiter, la voilà qui me prenait pour un misérable spectre. Soudain elle reprit la parole alors que j'allais répliquer pour la sortir de sa rêverie et lui montrer que j'étais bien réel :

« Mais qu'importe que tu ne sois pas vraiment là. Si je crois assez fort que tu es présent, je pourrais te sentir près de moi et c'est tout ce qui compte ».

**J**e ne comprenais pas vraiment, j'étais toujours décidé à la faire redescendre de son nuage quand, me prenant au dépourvu, elle se blottit dans mes bras, posant sa tête contre mon torse alors que ses boucles chatouillaient mon menton. Pris de cours, je ne sus comment réagir. Cette fille ne croyait pas à ma présence, pourtant c'était bien des bras réels qui l'enlaçaient. Elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle était persuadée que c'était la fatigue et son imagination qui lui jouaient des tours. Et j'avoue que finalement cela m'arrangeais bien, je pouvais profiter d'un moment unique avec elle sans pour autant me compromettre, ce qui aurait fortement déplut à cette chère Bonnie même si l'idée de la faire enrager me plaisait assez. C'est donc serein et un sourire de satisfaction supérieure collé aux lèvres que je m'endormis auprès de Caroline.

**Q**uelques heures plus tard, il fallut pourtant se résoudre à quitter cette chaleur qu'elle me procurait pour éviter un second évanouissement qui aurait sans doute été suivit d'un tout autre scénario que le premier. Je me glissais donc subrepticement hors du lit sans la réveiller et disparaissait, comme j'étais venu, par la fenêtre et dans le silence d'une ville qui s'éveille, plutôt heureux de la tournure qu'avait pris ma soirée. Pour être honnête avec vous, dans les semaines qui suivirent cette nuit là, je réitérais volontiers l'expérience, profitant toujours du fait que Caroline me voyait comme un spectre pour recueillir ses confidences et ses larmes ou pour m'étendre à ses cotés me délectant de la vue de la jeune vampire endormie. Disparaissant toujours au petit matin, personne ne se doutait de rien. Mais voilà, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Elijah se fit plus pressant dans sa quête de vérité. Bonnie s'affola et bientôt vint le jour où je devais retrouver mon corps. Ce jour que j'attendais auparavant avec impatience me parut bien morne. Je ne pourrais plus visiter Caroline si impunément.

**L**a pleine lune arriva, des paroles furent prononcées, Bonnie se fit une joie de planter un poignard dans ma poitrine et de me voir m'écraser au sol. Puis se fut le noir complet. Enfin je fus réveillé par une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine. J'étais toujours dans la grotte qui me servait de refuge. Tout semblait paisible mais moi, j'avais enfin retrouvé mon corps et ma force. Bonnie était partie, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire et pour la remercier je devais disparaître. Je disparaîtrais sans doute mais pas sans mon double. Après tout j'avais promis de disparaître mais je n'avais pas dit comment et avec qui !

**E**n attendant, avant même de mettre au courant Elijah et Rebekah de mon retour à la vie, je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait encore nuit, il était peut être trois heures du matin et le soleil ne se lèverait que dans quatre heures. J'avais donc quelques heures devant moi pour dire au revoir à Caroline, dans mon vrai corps cette fois. En ces quelques semaines, j'avais appris à la connaître mieux que personne, elle s'était confiée à moi comme ce stupide Stefan l'aurait fait avec son journal intime, sans honte ni retenu puisqu'elle croyait que j'étais un mirage de son imagination. Cela m'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'elle était pure, lumineuse. Elle m'intriguait toujours autant même si son magnifique sourire avait déserté des lèvres qui ne remuaient maintenant que pour pleurer l'autre. Bien sur, je voulais toujours l'emmener avec moi, mais je doutais qu'elle ne s'y résolut un jour. Même si j'avais bien compris quand elle me parlait qu'elle ne me détestait pas, elle était bien loin de s'avouer que nous aurions pu former un duo de choc voir plus si affinités. Qu'importe je serais patient et un jour je reviendrais la chercher. En attendant ce précieux jour, il me fallait lui dire au revoir comme il se doit. Je savais que je la trouverais couchée, le visage crispé d'avoir trop pleuré parce que cette nuit, la première depuis trois semaines, son spectre n'était plus là. Je savais qu'elle pleurerait encore quelques nuits ce fantôme qui avait pris de l'importance pour elle mais ce fantôme ce n'était pas moi et si je ne pouvais remplacer ce spectre par ma présence en chaire et en os alors mieux valait qu'elle reste seule. C'est dans ces pensées que je franchis la fenêtre de sa chambre au environ de 3h30 du matin.

**J**e ne m'étais pas trompé, elle dormait profondément mais avait le visage pale de celle qui a versé beaucoup de larmes avant de trouver enfin le sommeil. Je m'approchais silencieusement d'elle et m'assis à sa hauteur, la scrutant de mes yeux de vampire, admirant sa beauté par delà l'obscurité. Alors je me mis à parler, comme si, poussé par l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas m'entendre, je voulais lui délivrer un peu de moi comme elle m'avait délivré un peu d'elle lors de ses nocturnes confessions. Je lui parlais de mon passé difficile, fils d'un loup, détesté et mis a l'écart par celui qui me servait de père. Ma transformation, la promesse faite à Elijah et Rebekah. Puis la fuite après avoir compris que celui que je détestais allait nous poursuivre pour nous anéantir, honteux qu'il était de ce que nous étions devenus. Plus tard les disputes, l'amitié avec Stefan qui fut de courte durée et ma décision de tuer ma mère et d'enfermer ma famille dans un cercueil. Ma vie de vagabond, mon désir de puissance, ma course au pouvoir et la joie quand je réussis enfin à devenir un hybride grâce au sang du double bien des années après ma première tentative sur Katrina. Je lui confiais que je ne regrettais rien, toutes mes actions, qu'elles soient louables ou non, cela importait peu, étaient tournées vers un seul but : ne plus jamais être seul. Je lui fis part de ma joie quand je pus enfin créer mon premier hybride en la personne de cet insignifiant loup qu'était Tyler. Puis mon désir d'asseoir mon pouvoir sur lui plus que sur les autres parce qu'il était ami avec le double et que je voulais leur montrer que je leur pourrirai toujours la vie s'ils ne se soumettaient pas. Mon ordre donné à Tyler de la mordre, elle, pour le blesser lui et Elena aussi. La jouissance ressentie à les voir tous si inquiet qu'elle meure. Puis la curiosité. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait une morsure d'hybride et aussi rencontrer la seule personne que je n'avais pas encore vu jusqu'à maintenant : elle, Caroline. Arrivé chez elle, j'avais raconté à son idiote de mère que je pouvais la sauver même si je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention. Je voulais juste entrer. L'espoir fait vraiment faire des choses bien ridicules aux humains.

**Q**uand j'eus passé la porte de la chambre et que je la découvris, ma volonté de la voir mourir le jour de son anniversaire disparut et je lui proposais alors la vie et tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Cela sonnait déjà comme une demande muette de me suivre, moi, qui pourrait être son guide et montrer au jeune vampire qu'elle était toutes les merveilles que le monde avaient à lui apporter.

**C**e soir là, repris-je, c'est avec plaisir que j'accueillis ta réponse. Tu voulais vivre. Et moi j'espérais avoir une place dans cette vie même si je n'en étais pas encore conscient. Après, tout s'était accéléré, mes tentatives d'enlever Elena, le retour de ma famille, de ma mère et sa création d'un nouveau chasseur de vampire. Puis le retour de ce satané Tyler qui éclipsa en quelques mots ce que j'avais pris tant de temps à construire et qui était si vacillant. Il balaya mes efforts pour me rapprocher de toi, d'un simple « je t'aime ». Pathétique.

**O**ccupé par cette nouvelle menace que représentait Alaric, je te confiais encore ma décision de partir, sans toi, puisque tu t'obstinais à croire que tu me détestais et à emporter le double au passage. Alors tout avait foiré, j'avais marché avec les Salvatore, je vous avais sauvé toi et Elena et pensais pouvoir partir avec cette dernière quand accidentellement ou non le sort de dessèchement qui était réservé à Alaric se retourna contre moi. Il faut dire que je détenais alors Elena que je prenais un malin plaisir à vider de son sang !

**J**e m'arrêtais là, et tournais la tête vers la fenêtre. Le jour allait se lever, je devais faire vite. En hésitant, je lui fis alors part de la seule partie de l'histoire qu'elle ignorait totalement : ma fausse mort, la vraie de Tyler, nos faux vrai adieux, le sort de Bonnie et son plan pour tous les sauver, son idée de me garder caché et mon envie de venir la voir pour profiter un peu des avantages que m'apporteraient ce corps dans lequel j'étais enfermé. Puis mon impuissance à me servir d'elle et finalement ma joie de pouvoir passer du temps à ses cotés, comme çà, sans a priori. J'avais beaucoup parlé, plus pour elle que pour moi finalement puisqu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien mais quels risques j'encourrais à m'ouvrir à quelqu'un qui dormait, hein ? Aucun. Et depuis un millénaire que je vivais, cela faisait du bien de parler sans retenu à une personne. Elle bougea légèrement, je pris cela comme un avertissement. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et déposais un baiser sur son front, un baiser doux et respectueux. Froid, sans doute mais qui représentait beaucoup pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je murmurais un « prends soin de toi Sweetheart » avant de lui dire encore que je reviendrais la chercher un jour quand elle sera prête à m'accepter. Je glissais un ultime dessin au creux de sa paume entrouverte : c'était elle, avec ce sourire que je voulais qu'elle retrouve même après la mort de l'autre. Je me levais, m'approchais de la fenêtre, elle bougea encore, je me retournais et lui murmura un dernier "à bientôt Love" avant de me faufiler par la fenêtre et de disparaître comme un voleur devant le soleil qui se levait et demeurerait à jamais le seul témoin de ma venue.

_**S**_i Klaus avait attendu quelques secondes de plus, il aurait sans doute pu entendre Caroline qui, ouvrant enfin les yeux, lui aurait répondu sincèrement "A bientôt Klaus". Elle serrait le dessin dans sa main, un peu gênée des mots qu'elle s'était entendue prononcer, elle qui le détestait encore quelques heures auparavant. Mais ce dont elle n'avait pas encore conscience c'est que, malgré elle, malgré lui, malgré tout, elle souriait de nouveau...

* * *

A bientôt ! =)


End file.
